A New Start
by Eyesonly33
Summary: A new threat has entered the world, it's up to the old crew to fight.. but with lives and loves destroyed, do they have a chance to even defend themselves, who will stay with the light, and who will return to the dark


Chapter 1

"Good Byes"

*Disclaimer* Very poor, don't own anything, if sue, I lose my pant, don't own 10 things I hate about you either

"_I'm not the certain person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start."_

Squall sighed and turned over in his cold, and lonely bed. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head trying to fall asleep. His thoughts were clouded with past memories that still were a tender spot, and still send him off into a fury. Squall sat up quickly, rubbing his temples.

"Damn it.. I won't sleep tonight." He muttered to himself, as if trying to accept the fate. He swung his legs around and sighed putting his head in his hands, letting his mind wander..

_1 year before_

Rinoa packed up her stuff, Squall standing there watching her. His eyes were cold and red, around his eyes were black. Rinoa was wearing sunglasses, that she kept pushing up making sure they covered her eyes. 

"So you are leaving me, you don't even want to stop and talk about this? Please Rinoa.." Squall pleaded his voice creaking with emotion. He grabbed on her arm, she pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me.." She snapped grabbing some of her clothes and throwing them into the bag.

"Please Rinoa, you don't understand, I-I'm just not use to ..expressing my emotions!" He mumbled, grabbing her again. This time, she slapped him hard and quickly across the face. Squall stumbled backward half in surprise, half in pain. 

" I can't do this Squall, I can't keep going knowing I feel more for you then you feel about Me.." She grabbed her necklace, fingering the lion ring around it, looking at him with sad and honest eyes.

"If you say it, I'll stay .." Rinoa watched him carefully. Squall looked away then glanced back at her.

"I...can't Rinoa.." He closed his eyes, as she pushed past him hard, he heard sobbing all the way down the hallway. He watched her go, part of him wanted to chase her, the other part wanted her to leave. Rinoa brought out parts of Squall he didn't understand. _Yeah that's right, Humans are afraid of what they don't understand _he said bitterly to himself. Squall indeed loved Rinoa, he'd kill himself for her safety, not even a second thought, but the silent tugging of the fact she deserved something more, ate at Squall's own heart. He became distant, as if he didn't want to get in her way. 

A week later, Rinoa was getting in a car with Quistis, who was staring at him with the look of pure angry. Zell walked toward Squall, as he watched the car getting started. Squall had to stop himself from running at the car. Zell could tell that Squall was at the edge of breaking. Irivine looked at Squall.

"She's leaving.." He said quickly, glancing at Squall then to Selphie. Squall didn't answer, this seemed to set Selphie off, and she stormed toward Squall.

"Squall! You can't tell me you want Rinoa to leave?!" She screamed stomping her feet. Irivine grabbed her and pulled Selphie back. She was kicking in the air frantically.

"You ASSHOLE! She loves you ! You love her, and your letting her go!" She screamed from Irivine's arms.

"Selphie!" Irivine yelled, he placed her down looking at her sternly. Selphie puffed at Irivine, then turned and glared at Squall. Squall didn't pay attention to her, even though the words had struck him.

"Hurt someone to save them.." Squall mumbled at last watching the car drive away, a single tear went down his eyes. Zell watched Squall and looked away. Irivine watched the car drive away, then looked at Selphie.

"Save her from who Squall?" Selphie asked quietly as the car seemed to linger, Quistis taking her time. Squall watched the car then turned and walked toward the dorms.

'Me.." He mumbled turning the corner.

_Present_

Squall jerked awake from the pounding noise outside.

"Squall you up? Lets go, we have to get to Deling for the meeting.." It was Zell's voice and he sounded hurried. Squall hopped out of the bed, quickly dressing for this meeting. Squall would never go to General Caraway house, for any reason, but this one. There was War coming. Between Esthar and the Galbarians. Rumors were flying about a socresses preparing for battle, had reached the garden. Now a meeting had come to order, the SeeD had been called to control it, and protect Esthar spoke people. Squall was ready to face these issue, but not the issue with Caraways daughter....

Squall, Zell, Irivine, and Quistis walked into Deling about 7 hours later, he was tired and cranky. He looked at his wanting nothing but go to the hotel and sleep. Selphie was coming tomorrow, after she had taken care of some things. Squall turned and faced the others and nodded.

"I'm sleepy, I'm heading to the hotel, and you are free to do what you want from now to tomorrow, but control yourself. We do not want to embarrass ourselves here.." Squall was looking at Zell and Irivine, who just smiled.

"Yes general." Zell saluted, then lowered his hand quickly seeing Squall's face. Squall walked off toward the hotel, leaving the other three.

"What are we going to do with him?" Quistis sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah he was more fun, before Rinoa came, and we uh saved the world." Zell said nodding.

"Well, lets just go have some fun eh? Hey Quistis want to play shiver me timbers? OW , OW, OK, Geez sorry.." Irivine mumbled rubbing his arms. They headed into a bar near the hotel.

7 hours later, Squall was standing at the door of the Caraway mansion, knocking. He glanced back at his party, Zell was looking at the door and laughing, Irivine was blinking rapidly, and Quistis was sighing and smiling the Selphie way. He grumbled facing forward.

"I can't believe you guys, getting drunk of your asses.." Squall muttered pounding at the door again. 

"How many windows does this guy have? Geez? I mean you stare out a window, and it doesn't change you know.." Irivine was muttering. Zell was giggling, then stopped when the door flung open. The Butler bowed and took their coats. The SeeD's stepped in and the butler walked toward the direction of some random room, the group followed, Squall keeping his head focus in the mission. _Rinoa is in her somewhere, she is in here. I wonder if she would come down? No, No, she hates her father._ Squall turned and walked into a room, followed by the giggling Zell, and the muttering Irivine. Quistis jogged in 2 mins later.

"I got lost.." She muttered then shrugged.

"Ok, you guys don't say A thing got it?!" Squall snapped as the men started filing in. Squall raised his head as General Caraway walked in bowing his head to Squall, who returned the bow to him. Squall couldn't help the fact that his eyes were searching for Rinoa. General Caraway nodded his head.

"Lets get this going.." He nodded, sitting down. Squall and the gang sat down also. Zell almost fell over, but Irivine grabbed him and told him loudly to "Shh"

"Well, we are hear, because some rumors are turning countries against each other, and causing some serious problems am I wrong?" The General scanned the room. The man from Esthar nodding quickly.

"We have heard, that in your country there is a so cresses gathering men for another war.." He said briskly. Squall scanned the General's face, he had a smirk on his face.

"We have a socresses in this country, but she is not gathering forces, that's for sure." The general looked toward Squall, who turned away. 

"How do we know these socresses of yours isn't a threat?" The man asked once more quickly.

"Are you calling me a liar.." Caraway said quickly. The man seemed to think for a little while, deciding which words would be the best to use. 

" We do trust you my friend, we are just watching our back. People do stab you there.." The man said quietly. Caraway smiled, not friendly, it was creepy. Caraway walked to the door, and knocked. The butler appeared and Caraway whispered something to him. The butler gave a quick nod and left sight. Squall looked at the others, they sighed and mumbled.

"Boring.." Zell growled. Squall smiled slightly, then looked toward the door. He almost fell over, Rinoa walked into the room. Irivine and Quistis were talking, but now they stopped. Squall's face seemed frozen in place. She glanced toward Quistis, Irivine, Zell, and then at Squall. Her eyes held his gaze for a little while, then they moved away. Her eyes, were still a deep, and understand brown, but they seemed to be covered by despair. She walked to the center of the room and smiled.

"Welcome Guests, we welcome you to our house, well some of you.." Rinoa shot a look toward Squall, who's eyes narrowed.

"Please, Shall we finish?" Caraway walked up behind Rinoa looking from each member. Rinoa nodded then looked at the butler, who nodded. He left once more, Squall nudged the others and told them to be prepared. The doors opened once more, and a tall blonde man walked forward into the room. His long jacket ripped at the end, his eyes looking at Squall. A smirk crossed his face.

"Seifer..." Squall said through his gritted teeth. He stood, followed by Zell, and Irivine. Quistis did not stand but looked at Seifer with longing eyes. He looked from their faces, then to Quistis. 

"What Squall, have you come to hate me so?" Seifer snapped his eyes back to Squall. Squall didn't say a thing, but looked at Caraway.

" A war is brewing, my friends.." Caraway smirked slowly, the moved out of the way. The doors opened by themselves, a green smoke leaked into the room, followed by a tall women. She was slim, and her hair was blonde, she was very attractive, Squall saw. But when she turned to look at Squall, he turned his eyes away, not on purpose, but because of her eyes. They were a brilliant green, mixed with an unkind black color. She smirked as she saw these, Seifer bowed to her and moved. Rinoa bent down on one of her knee's and kissed the hand. 

"Who is this?!" The man yelled pointing at the newcomer. She smirked, and her eyes seemed to flash, a light like a camera taking a picture came out of them. The man fell to his knees, then hit the ground. He wasn't moving. Squall armed himself, and stepped in front of this odd new lady. He raised it quickly. 

"Back down, or I shall fight you.." Squall stated boldly. The lady smiled and took a step forward toward Squall. Squall didn't move, he forced himself to stare at those eyes. Squall narrowed his eyes, as the lady took another step toward him.

"Poor Squall.." She whined smirking at him.

"...How do you know my name, witch?" Squall stated raising his sword. _Rinoa.._ She smiled and took one more step toward him.

"Your in such pain, poor Squall, not like other people, he can't express his emotions. His _different_." She stated clearly, as if reading it out of a book. Squall blinked slightly, and shook his head. _Don't show fear Squall! Don't let her read your mind.._ The lady touched his cheek, Squall pulled away, pushing her hard back. She pulled back watching him carefully.

"You made a mistake, you know.." She smiled at him, Rinoa and Seifer standing behind her, they're eyes focused on what was in front of them.

" I do not know what you are talking about, but you shall have to pay for killing that man." Squalls nodded watching her like a hawk. 

"Zell... little old crying Zell, can't do anything to stop the teasing, so becomes a fighter, didn't see that coming. Irivine, Irivine, Irivine. You lack company, you lack love, so you sleep and flirt with everyone you can, to make up for the lack of true company you have. Quistis, you believed you love Squall, which was false, but your longing for a man is driving you mad. You desire for Seifer is growing more powerful each day, but you won't give into it. Because his bad , his wrong. Who are you to judge that?" Squall have had a enough, he stepped toward her.

"What is your name?!" He snapped. She looked at Squall and smiled.

" My name is Palla.." She smiled almost kindly. 

"Are you the new socresses?" Squall asked narrowing his eyes.

"No..." She shook her head, Squall looked at Rinoa, who was smiling now.

"But you killed that man.." Squall said pointing down at the man on the ground.

"Are you sure I killed him?" She smirked and walked backward. Squall watched her walk out of the room and turn. She walked into the wall, the texture of the wall jiggled slightly and she was gone. Moments later Rinoa and Seifer shook their heads.

"So where were we?" Rinoa asked smiling looking around, till she looked down and saw the body. She screamed and jumped back.

"What happened here!" Caraway yelled taking charge. One of the Ethar men bent down and took the pulse of the dead man.

"His dead.." He said looking up at Rinoa. 

"NO, she didn't do it.." Zell nodded.

"Who did then?" Snapped the man facing the SeeD's.

"A lady, she came and killed, and left.." Quistis stated.

"And where were we?" The man asked smirking.

"I-I Don't know, everyone was under some kind of spell.." Irivine stammered.

" You have made a powerful enemy Caraway, War is on us now!" The Esthar men left. Rinoa turned to Squall, looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A war..has begun.." He answered looking at her.


End file.
